(1) Field
The disclosed methods and systems relate to monitoring network routing, and more particularly to monitoring, collecting, analyzing and presenting to users network data from a plurality of network routers.
(2) Description of Relevant Art
Though transparent to most users, the global routing infrastructure, as characterized by the Internet and World Wide Web (WWW) is not a fully automated system. It can depend on the constant efforts of large numbers of network operators and engineers around the world. Accidental misconfigurations and failures can and do happen regularly, and deliberate infrastructure attacks are an ever-present danger. External Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) routing problems endanger seamless operation of extranets, virtual private networks (VPNs), portals, logistics chains, network-delivered services and other distributed IT systems. Typically, existing network monitoring solutions can be limited to monitoring an organization's internal routers. Such monitoring does not afford an opportunity to observe dynamic changes of the routes that other nodes on the network take to access the organization's routers.
BGP routing is a critical part of the global communications infrastructure. Because BGP provides the mechanics for global redistribution of routing information, failures in BGP due to misconfigurations, hardware problems, router software bugs, and network attacks can have serious and costly impacts on any networked enterprise. In general, the global Internet can be composed of Autonomous Systems (ASes) glued together using BGP. The ASes can include independently administered IP networks, ranging in size from global enterprises with thousands of big routers to tiny operations with a single PC router. There is no global coordination of BGP routes. Instead, BGP routers choose and re-announce routes according to the local administrative policy applied to routing messages it receives from its neighbors. The policy coordination is generally limited to neighboring ASes, and thus BGP routes are constructed piecewise, from AS to AS. Well-managed ASes coordinate their policies, while other ASes can become a source of problems that can spread worldwide.
The design of BGP (version 4) is based on the Internet environment of the early 1990's. In June 1994, there were about 400 active ASes, and about 20,000 prefixes in a full table, the prefixes identifying groupings of nodes on the network. The largest AS had some 30 neighbors, and a Network Access Point (NAP) router might receive about a gigabyte of BGP messages per month. By contrast, in December 2002 there were over 17,000 active ASes, about 120,000 prefixes in a full table, and an AS could have over 3,000 neighbors. While vendors have improved router speeds and the quality of BGP implementations in response to the large increase in routing traffic, there have not been corresponding strides in building tools for addressing or managing routing complexity. Today, BGP message streams exchanged by border routers are bursty and voluminous, and can exceed several gigabytes per day in a single router in an Internet exchange, and routing patterns are constantly changing. BGP routing problems having global impacts on Internet traffic have become commonplace.
Such problems can have myriad root causes, including router misconfigurations, link layer failures, software bugs, and collateral damage from high-speed scanning and DoS attacks. BGP instability routinely translates into degraded quality of service, and can result in complete loss of connectivity. BGP route changes can propagate relatively slowly on the network, with convergence times ranging from tens of seconds to several minutes. Such route changes can create transient unreachabilities and packet drops, which can affect large numbers of traffic flows on today's high speed networks. A misconfiguration or an attack can last many hours before it is mitigated. Routing problems can have significant economic consequences. Correctness and stability of BGP operation can be vital for the seamless operation of extranets, virtual private networks (VPNs), portals, supplier-provider logistics chains, network-delivered services and other mission-critical IT systems. Though often touted as overcoming routing problems, virtual networks can be as vulnerable to BGP routing failures as other connections traversing multiple ASes beyond their administrative reach.
A BGP failure to route enterprise traffic to strategically important networks can be particularly frustrating if the root cause lies in a remote AS. The requirements of global communications thus imply a need for monitoring the health of global routing for rapid problem mitigation. However, a lack of proper tools can limit existing network monitoring systems to the scope of a single AS. Basic Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) based systems for monitoring of network devices and aggregate traffic are routinely deployed in networked organizations. They can provide important information about the flow of traffic within a monitored AS, but generally cannot provide information about traffic that has left the AS. In fact, traffic to external addresses on the average traverses three to four ASes before it reaches its destination. A global BGP monitoring system that can quickly alert an organization to routing problems affecting the organization's traffic, regardless of where the problem originates in the Internet, can be an important component of a comprehensive network management, security or surveillance system.
However, typical existing network monitoring solutions can be limited to an organization's own routers. Such solutions do not resolve problems that originate beyond the network's administrative boundary, especially if a problem originates further beyond the next hop peer and/or provider networks. Essentially, a single router, and even a single AS, can be said to have a myopic view of the Internet—it can see the routes radiating from itself to networks in other ASes, but is blind to other routes traversing the Internet. However, correlating behavior based on the unseen routes can help to localize BGP problems.
Generating real time BGP routing alarms and resolving their root causes can require multi-router, multi-AS monitoring. Periodic analysis of routing tables can be insufficient in that such periodic analysis only offers snapshots frozen in time, missing the dynamics of the routing changes propagating through the network. Current practices of BGP monitoring, troubleshooting and security evaluation can typically be based on a combination of SNMP based monitoring of one's own routers, various means for processing Internet Protocol (IP) BGP output, examination of routes in remote looking glass routers, and seeking collaborative help from various operator's groups, such as the North American Network Operators' Group (NANOG), and other, similar mailing lists. Such approaches can be slow and labor intensive, and require highly skilled professionals.